supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What Would You Do?: Supernannya Style/Episode 7
Transcript Nicole: "Anime and manga is huge, but what happens if you catch someone bullying another for reading manga just because of her gender, on What Would You Do?" Satoko: "" (Translation: I was allowed to choose which manga I wanted, I said Attack on Titan volume 15, because two of the characters has a shirtless scene, including Levi, he's sexy, and as a special bonus, I was on the page Levi was shirtless on) see a state-controlled manga bookstore from the outside and the inside Sophie: "We set up our hidden cameras and it's Chap start for our bullies." Nicole: "We got our actors Satoko as our victim and Hans and Blake, a volunteer as our bullies." is seen reading Attack on Titan volume 15 boys see her reading Blake: "We got to put a stop to his!" and Hans walk up her Hans: "Why are you reading this manga?" Satoko: "" (Translation: I know, it's so good, Levi is so sexy while shirtless) Hans: "It means that girls don't read Shonen manga, give me that!" snatches the book out of Satoko's hand Hans: "Why won't you go read a girl comic or something?" scene freezes as Sophie walks in Sophie: "What would you do if you see a girl harresed simply because of her gender, do you let the bullying play on, or tell the boys....." takes the book of Hans' hand and gives it back to Satoko Sophie: "End of chapter, on What Would You Do?" Take 1 Nicole: "We set up our hidden cameras in the store, and it's take 1, we told the actors playing the bullies before filming Satoko was autistic, and they accepted it and knew not to hit her as she is good with self-defence." reads her manga while sitting down on a chair Hans: "You shouldn't be reading that." Blake: "We're serious!" Satoko: "" (Translation: Why?) Blake: "It's a guy's manga!" Nicole: "These words catch this shopper's attention." male shopper with a teenage girl looks at them Man: "Do you know this girl?" Blake: "No." Man: "Why are you picking on here?" Hans: "She's in a store reading Shonen manga." Man: "You're picking on her because of her gender and the demographic of manga?" Hans: "I'm not picking on her, I'm stating the facts!" Man: "Find something better to do than pick on her." Man 2: "Yeah, I agree." Blake: "Let's just go." and Hans leave the store teenage girl walks toward Satoko Girl: "Keep reading." Satoko: "" (Translation: Thank you!) Sophie: "Time to show were just acting too." crew come out Sophie: "What is the message you want to show to your daughter?" Man: "That men and women can read the same types of books." Take 2 Reicheru: "We filmed again, and the bullies are all charged up." comes up to Satoko and trys to take the book off her Hans: "I want this back." Satoko: "" (Translation: No) Blake: "You're still reading this?!" puts some shojo manga on the table, which includes Tokyo Mew Mew, Ouran Hugh School Host Club, and Fruits Basket down Satoko: "" (Translation: Stop) Blake: "I got you some shojo manga, stick to that, stick what girls read?" Hans: "I can't believe you're reading this, this is a guy's manga, what are you doing?" Sophie: "This woman watched away across the store." Satoko: "" (Translation: I was trying to read it) Sophie: "But it's her daughter that steps in." Girl 2: "I'm a girl, I can read whatever I want. she can read whatever Shonen manga pleases her." Hans: "Really." Blake: "I disagree." Hans: "Do you think girls can read Shonen manga?" Girl 2: "Yeah, they can." Woman: "Just shut up." Girl 2: "Yeah, shut up." Woman: "Yeah." Girl 2: "She can read whatever she wants." Blake: "Why are you defending a stranger?" Girl 2: "Because she's a girl and I'm a girl!" Blake: "You guys are ruining the Shonen manga culture." Girl 2: "Show it, show it." Blake: "What?! It's like a guy's thing to read manga!" Hans: "Come on, let's just go." Sophie: "The girl that defended our victim showed compassion to our Shonen manga reader." walks over to the girl and embraces her Satoko: "" (Translation: Thank you so much) crew come out Sophie: "Hi there, it's a part of What Would You Do." see Reicheru and the mother and the daughter Reicheru: "Are you proud of your daughter?" Woman: "Yes, very much so." Reicheru: "Do people say anything like that to you?" Girl 2: "Yeah, my brother, he says I can't read Shonen manga because of my gender, I give the same response, I can do whatever I want." Third Take Sophie: "The boys continued the harrassment all day long." Blake: "Why are you even here?" Hans: "You know, Shonen manga is for guys." Man 3: "Why's it a guy's manga?" Hans: "It's a post-apocalyptic manga!" Man 3: "It's a manga, and it's fun to read." Man 4: "There's girls that read it, they are probably better than you!" Sophie: "And this woman furiously shuts down our bullies." Woman 2: "Hey! My son reads manga and he reads manga with his sister! Shut it, because I don't want to here it!" crew comes out Sophie: "You are alright ma'am." Woman: "Oh, no! No you didn't!" Sophie: "We sure had!" see the woman, Sophie and the woman's daughter Sophie: "What is the message you want to give to your daughter?" Woman 2: "That men and women can do the same things." Sophie: "Ooh, interesting!" Final Take Category:What Would You Do?: Supernannya Style episodes Category:Episodes